User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 10
CHAPTER 10 Grief, His mentor, his trainee, his everything. His friend, gone. Poof, Just like that. “Stíny mě berou…” she whispered, then fell backward, her body hit the stone with a thud. Savini grinned up, his blade gleaming with freshly spilt blood, his face covered in splatters of it. “Hold still and this will hurt less.” Savini said, raising his blade to the leaders. “Stanton! Listen to me!” Mist called. “What is it?” he asked, continuing to pack his gear up. “I need you to do me a favor.” she said, handing him a wrist teleporter. “Favors are not really helping anyone right now.” he joked. Mist stared at him seriously. “Woah okay, what is it?” he asked. “You can sense it too.” she said, glancing out the door at the racing city. “You can sense someone is going to die, the shadows whisper it.” Stanton sighed and nodded. “I do,” he said plainly. Mist took his hand and rolled up his sleeve, revealing his second tattoo, the tattoo of a line with four circles around it. “You are a shadow whisperer, tell me. Who is going to die?” she asked. “... Someone close, I know it will be someone close to me.” he said, fearing the worst. “If… if it’s me-” “No! Don’t say that I won’t let you die!” “Shush,” she said, staring at his grey eyes. Stanton fell silent. “If I die… promise me you won’t let the leaders die.” “WHAT!?” “Promise me, that if I die, you will protect the other leaders.” “I… I’ll do it… as long as you promise not to die.” “Heh, we both know that I can’t promise that.” “...” “I have to go.” Mist said, sprinting out of his room. Aquarius following her. “Your telling me you own tons of planets!?” he yelled. “Woah!” Savini yelped, Stanton swung out his sword and blocked Savini’s. “Nobody.” he huffed, “Touches them.” he swung his blade forward and pushed Savini slightly. The little girl behind them let out a cry of terror. “Out! NOW!” Midnight yelled, shoving the Leaders to the teleporter. Stanton looked at Mist’s bleeding body. “I will see you soon.” he whispered, then jerked into the cave and shut the door. “Director Nerd! Hit that button!” he yelled, Nerd slammed a hand on the button on the floor. “Where is she!?” Laurie roared. Stanton quickly closed the machine, flicking a switch on the panel on the ground. The machine deactivated with a soft groan. Stanton was whirled around and Laurie grabbed his shoulders. “WHERE. IS. MIST??” she shrieked. “DEAD!” Stanton yelled, shoving her away. “Mist, is, dead.” “I-I what?” she stuttered, Stanton yanked her wrist and pulled up her sleeve, the mark of an expert thief. “Your next in command. Order us.” he said sternly. Laurie just stood still, Stanton let out a sigh and shoved past her. “Everyone! Get yourselves up! We head to the ruins!” Laurie suddenly yelled. A woman rushed forward and embraced the child they rescued. Stanton looked away and gathered a few of the people up, looking to the old ruins, covered in draped moss and crumbling statues, the thieves immediately began to claim spots, organizing themselves. Stanton shuddered a little and walked away to clear his head. Gone… she was gone, he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. “Who saved me mama?” a little girl asked, Stanton turned around to see the one Mist had died saving. And that made it all come tumbling down. “Gah!” Stanton let out a gasp and clutched his chest as hyperventilation burst through him. “Woah there! Stan t o n a r e y o u o k a y?” Laurie asked, her voice seeming to slur together. “How do you beat me?” Stanton asked as Mist helped him up, no more than fifteen, “Well, you use your weight to throw people around.” she said, gesturing to his obviously lager self, she was very small and was way too good at ducking. “You have to learn to put all your balance on your legs and not your feet or else it is just thrown around.” she said cheerfully. “Stanton!” Laurie yelled, kneeling down beside him. “Medic!” “Mist!!!” Stanton cried as she stumbled forward, bleeding heavily from her stomach. She fell down in front of him and he hoisted her up. “What happened?!” he asked, “Elijah… stabbed… m-me.” she whispered. “I’m f-fine.” he muttered, pushing Laurie away, “Why does it hurt so much?” Mist asked, rubbing her new tattoo. “It won’t after a little while.” he promised. Then glanced down to hers. “What is it anyway?” he asked, she held it out to him. “Danger.” she said, it was a triangle with circles on all three corners. “Your pale! Someone get water!” Laurie yelled, but Stanton’s vision was hazy. He stood up blearily and looked around. Mist smiled as she held out a jewel to him. “Piece of cake!” she said, her first job complete. “What on Earth if going on?” Laurie asked, Stanton shook his head, “We have… to fortify… home.” he muttered, rubbing his head. “How do we do that?” Laurie asked, so, many, QUESTIONS! “You're the one who was trained in leadership! You figure it out!” Stanton snapped. Storming away to the Leaders. “What are we going to do now?” Midnight asked, “We prepare for Savini.” Stanton grunted. Midnight jumped a little in surprise. “How do we do that?” Nerd asked, his mechanical eye narrowing and looking around wildly. “We have our new leader figuring it out.” he answered. “What of Mist?” Teardrop asked. “... she’s gone now, no point in mourning.” Stanton choked out. Well that’s the worst lie I’ve ever told. “Can we help?” Aqua said softly. Stanton shoved him back. “You don’t get a say in this! You were the one who insisted that we should have just left her there!” Stanton roared. “When we walked in and the entire place was on fire, YEAH I THOUGHT MAYBE THAT WOULD WORK!!” “Your a coward,” Stanton muttered, then turned heel and walked away. “We know something is off.” Nathan said. Stanton groaned, “What is it this time!?” he growled. Nathan flinched back. “We all may not be able to speak to the shadows but we feel them, something is wrong.” he plowed on bravely. “I refuse to speak to them,” he said, “Mist will be there.” .I can’t bear to hear her voice “Do it now or I will plunge your face into the darkness.” Nathan hissed. Laurie stepped forward. “Your leader commands you.” she said. As if you’d live up to be even HALF of her!! “Fine.” he grumbled, stepping into a darker patch of the shadows. Just like that, shadow-like arms reached out and dragged him in. This better not be a waste of time. He looked around, a pitch black biome, like the darkest depths of the sea. Only a few glimpses of movement shuddered past his gaze. Mist could always see them better. “Who died in the fire, we counted sixteen.” Stanton called. “Strange… language…” one whispered, something brushing his arm. WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO SPEAK CZECH! He screamed in his head. “Not to me.” a deep voice said, something shifted in front of him and Stanton saw a glimpse of a familiar face. “Hello Elijah.” he said coldly, the one who stabbed Mist long ago. “You are mistaken.” he said. Stanton snorted, “I don’t care, I’m only here to see what you are all doing, we can all feel the disturbance.” Stanton growled. “That’s because one of us left the realm.” That’s not possible. Stanton disagreed. “Great, keep calm.” he said, about to leave. When something brushed his shoulder and he shuddered. “Sixteen died, but there are only fifteen here.” Elijah whispered, a glimpse of grey eyes passing in Stanton’s vision. “Who left?” Stanton asked, one hand already reaching out the the other side. “You know she would never stay down.” Elijah said, then Stanton was yanked out as Laurie and Nathan pulled him back up. What did they mean?? Is she… no… NO.... “What is it? What’s wrong?” Laurie asked. Stanton looked at her. “Nothing.” he said. Looking back at the deactivated teleporter. “You sure?” Laurie muttered. Stanton nodded. “Just a thought…” Category:Blog posts